


The Yandere Simulator Discord Server: Presented by Info-Chan

by river_rose7 (orphan_account)



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Discord server, F/M, Memes, Multi, OH LORD, Save Me, Texting, We vibin, Yandere, all wholesome discord content, idk whats going on, im abusing my power to add tags, im so sorry, info chan as the server host makes me happy, we love some quality crack, yandere-chan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/river_rose7
Summary: Info Chan thought it would be a great idea to put Yandere-Chan and all of her rivals in a discord server together... with Senpai too.
Relationships: Rivals/Taro Yamada | Senpai
Kudos: 19





	1. Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.

Here are all the Discord names of the participants.

Info-Chan(Admin): InfoChan

Ayano Aishi: YanChan

Osana Najimi: KitKat

Amai Odayaka: CutiePie

Kizana Sinobu: DramaQueen

Oka Ruto: OkiDoki

Asu Rito: Number1

Muja Kina: NurseMuja

Mida Rana: HotPocket69

Osoro Shidesu: 420WhatchaSmokin

Hanako: LilSis

Megami Saikou: MSaikou

Taro Yamada: Senpapi


	2. October 29, 3:00 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the insanity, luvs.

InfoChan has created the Server!

InfoChan has set the Server to Censored Mode!

InfoChan has invited 11 people to the Server!

InfoChan: Hey y'all.

OkiDoki: What's this

420WhatchaSmokin: ah ****

420WhatchaSmokin: what the ****

420WhatchaSmokin: stop that

KitKat: lol

DramaQueen: ew

KitKat: ew you

Number1: lmao

420WhatchaSmokin: this is so ******* stupid

InfoChan: Sorry, the censors are here to stay.

InfoChan has locked the room!

InfoChan: Good luck leaving.

420WhatchaSmokin: god****it

DramaQueen: it even censors that this is stupid

420WhatchaSmokin: you're stupid

OkiDoki: What's going on

YanChan: Hi.

KitKat: Hiya!

CutiePie: hello ayano!

CutiePie: so what are we doing here, info chan?

InfoChan: I just thought this would be an interesting server to run! Do whatever you want.

KitKat: Cool, notifications are one

KitKat: *on

LilSis: hi~~~~

The Server has been suspended by MSaikou!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again.


End file.
